21 Question To My Love
by Rushi Star
Summary: Tomoyo give Sakura some question to ask Syaoran. Sakura dosen't know what kind of question that she is going to ask Syaoran. But when she starts reading them she almost passed out and a very 3red tomato face Syaoran loooking at her - FINISHED!
1. Tomoyo's Plan

**_21 Questions To My Love_**  
Chapter 1

_By Rushi Star_

  
Hi! I'm back with a short story for you guys. I hope that you guys enjoy it!!!  
  
This story is about Sakura asking questions to Syaoran. Both of them are in their senior year at high school.

"Hey! Syaoran wait up will you!" exclaimed a beautiful girl with shinny emerald eyes and long amber hair. As she ran to a boy with messy brown hair and amber eyes.  
  
"Hi! Sakura!" said Syaoran, Li the hottest boy in all Sheri high school.  
  
"Hi! Syaoran can you come over my house and help me with some questions tonight?" asked Sakura that looked at the ground not wanting to see his eyes.  
  
"Sure, around what time?" asked Syaoran as he looked at her and making him wonder why she was blushing.  
  
"Around six," said Sakura.  
  
"That's perfect," said Syaoran.  
  
"See you then, bye Syaoran!!" said Sakura as she started running away leaving a confused Syaoran looking at her.  
  
"I wonder, what's up with her?" thought Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura did you ask him?" asked a girl that was waiting for her at the exit of the school.  
  
"Yeah! But- Tomoyo are you sure about this?" asked Sakura as she took a piece of paper from Tomoyo's right hand.  
  
"Now, Sakura all you have to do is read this 21 questions to him and make him answer them ok. Just promise me that you will not read them until your with him," said Tomoyo looking seriously at Sakura that nodded her head in understanding.  
  
"Sure, Tomoyo... Well I have to go home now. See you later!" said Sakura as she started running away.  
  
"Be sure to call me after he leaves and be sure... To read all of the questions!!," yelled Tomoyo with a mysterious grin, after Sakura was out of site. Tomoyo knew that since she and Sakura were kids that she loved Syaoran, but was to shy to tell him. Tomoyo had a feeling that Syaoran felt the same way for Sakura.  
  
"I just hope that she doesn't kill me after this," said Tomoyo as she started walking home.  
  
At Six O'clock  
  
The doorbell rang as Syaoran, Li wanted for someone to open the door. As the door opened reveling Sakura, Kinomoto that had a smile on her face.  
  
"Hi! Syaoran please come in," said Sakura as Syaoran walked in.  
  
"So, what do you need help on?" asked Syaoran as he looked at Sakura.  
  
"Ooohh! Yeah let's take a sit first," said Sakura as she walked the living room and sat in the sofa as Syaoran followed her.  
  
"Ok," said Syaoran looking at her.  
  
"In this project I will ask you questions that need to be asked to a male because this is like a.... essay," said Sakura not remembering what Tomoyo told her for backup. Syaoran looked at her and felt that something was wrong.  
  
"Fine, Let's get started," said Syaoran as Sakura pulled a piece of paper.  
  
"Ok! Here's the first question for you but, you must answer in a serious way got that Syaoran," said Sakura as she looked at him.  
  
"Do you think I'm not serious?" asked Syaoran as he blush. He liked Sakura a lot and he would do anything for her. He was to shy to tell her his true feeling.  
  
"Yes, but I was just making sure you understood," said Sakura as she looked at the paper and saw 21 question written neatly.  
  
"Let's begin the first question is..." said Sakura as she read it in her mind and went pale on her face. How cold Tomoyo do this to her?? Sakura hope that the rest weren't like the first one.  
  
"What is the first question Sakura?" asked Syaoran as he wondered why she went pale and became silent.  
  
"What is it about me that has you hypnotized?" said Sakura as she looked at Syaoran with wide eyes.  
  
Syaoran didn't know what to say, after she finished her sentence. Did he have to answer that question, he wondered? Yes, he has too.  
  
"You're beautiful personality that makes you, who you are...," said Syaoran as he looked at Sakura.  
  
Sakura couldn't believe what he just said to her. She felt happy and filled with joy with those simple words.  
  
"Here's the next question, Syaoran," said Sakura as she almost passed out when she finished reading the question.  
  
"Is it my juicy lips or my thick things?" said Sakura, as she was red as tomato.  
  
Syaoran was also ready to pass out. He was trying to get a hold of himself as he looked at Sakura.  
  
"It's your juicy lips that look like sweet honey," said Syaoran as the words came out without thinking straight.  
  
Sakura was completely silent she was afraid, that she might say or do things that she couldn't want to show Syaoran.  
  
"Is it that I'm sassy and scary at the same time? That I'm the only thing that's on your mind," said Sakura, as she didn't what to see his eyes. She was going to kill Tomoyo for this one.  
  
"I think that your perfect for me, that's why I have you in my mind and soul," said Syaoran, as he no longer could hold his true feelings for Sakura.  
  
"Will you be my man and treat me like a queen?" asked Sakura that could fell the temperature rise in the house.  
  
"Yes, I would be your man for all eternity and treat as a queen," said Syaoran as he looked at Sakura.  
  
"Can you learn to love me for just being me?" asked Sakura as she was thinking in stopping.  
  
"Yes, because I loved you since, I first laid eyes on you," said Syaoran as he looked at Sakura that was trying to not look at him.  
  
"Can I be your woman or better yet your wife?" asked Sakura that couldn't take it longer.  
  
"You can be my everything for my whole life is yours," said Syaoran that showed nothing but love in his eyes.  
  
"Are you willing to be with me for the rest of your life?" said Sakura as she placed the paper down not wanting to see it or read it.  
  
"Yes, I would be there for you even after death," said Syaoran as he grab the paper and gave it to Sakura that took it.  
  
"Please continued for me, Sakura," said Syaoran as she looked at her deep emerald eyes that he so much loved.  
  
To be continued...  
  
So, what do you guys think of it? Well be sure to tell me and don't forget to review!!  
  
Still Next Time  
  
Rushi Star


	2. The Questions

_**21 Questions To My Love**  
Chapter 2_

_By Rushi Star_

  
Hi! People and thank you for reading this story. At the beginning I thought that this story was not going to get any reviews, but you guys showed me other wise. I also know that I did I lot of spelling mistakes but I corrected them. You can say that I was in a hurry, when I was putting it up! --.  
  
So, here's the next chapter!!!  
  
Thanx, for reading this story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I don't own Card Captores.  
  
At the Kinomoto's House  
  
The temperature in the room was getting hotter and hotter as every minutes passed by. As two young teenagers were sitting together and looking at each other's eyes. Both wondering what was going to happened next.  
  
"Please, continue Sakura," said Syaoran as he looked at Sakura that looked at him.  
  
"I don't think that this questions are appropriate for you to answer," said Sakura that looked at Syaoran.  
  
"Come on Sakura this questions are for a project, right?" asked Syaoran as he looked at Sakura that nodded her head. She was afraid of telling him other wise.  
  
"So, there's nothing wrong with them, then," said Syaoran that took Sakura's hands with his making Sakura blush.  
  
"You're right, Syaoran," said Sakura that tried to not to look in his eyes that always made her feel like she was flying in mid air. She was first shocked that Syaoran took her hands with his and she felt happy and filled with joy. His hands were soft and much bigger than hers.  
  
"Let's continue then," said Syaoran that still had his hands with Sakura's.  
  
"Ok, Then but... Syaoran can you do me a favor?" asked Sakura that looked at his hands.  
  
"Sure," said Syaoran that still didn't get what she was trying to say.  
  
"Can you like... let go of me," said Sakura making Syaoran's face red and turn away getting his hands away from hers.  
  
"I'm sorry...," whispered Syaoran that couldn't believe what he had just done.  
  
"You stupid head!! How could you forget that you were touching her hands!!" yelled Syaoran in his mind. He felt like killing himself at the moment.  
  
"It's alright," said Sakura as she then read the other questions and this time she was not shocked by them. When this was over, she was going to make Tomoyo pay.  
  
"Here's the next question...Can you hold me close just because you care?" said Sakura as she only looked at the question not wanting to see Syaoran at all.  
  
"Yes, because I will always care for you when you need me," said Syaoran that looked at Sakura that was looking at the paper.  
  
"Here's the next question...Can you promise me that you will always be there?" asked Sakura that for some reason wanted to see what his eyes told her.  
  
"I'll always be there for you because I love you," said Syaoran that looked at Sakura's emerald eyes that quickly turned away.  
  
"Can you handle my strength, intelligence, and pride?" asked Sakura as she waited for him to asker the question.  
  
"Yes, I can handle your strength that you showed when things were tough. Your intelligence when you help people with it. You pride that always shows that your equal to everyone around you," said Syaoran.  
  
"When the going gets tough will you remain by my side?" asked Sakura. She wished that all the lovely things that were coming out of his mouth were for her. But no this was just a game that Tomoyo made up for a strange reason.  
  
"I'll remain by your side forever and take care of you," said Syaoran as he couldn't help it again but show his true feeling in his eyes, which only made it more confused to Sakura.  
  
"Can you console me when I'm shaking in fear?" asked Sakura that was again feeling like he was saying those words to her personally.  
  
"I'll console you forever in my arms and love," said Syaoran that blushed and looked away. He could believe he was telling his feeling with in this game.  
  
Sakura looked at him and wonder if she now did something wrong. She remember that it was him that wanted to continue with this game.  
  
"When I cry will you be there to wipe away my tears?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I'll wipe away your tears and sadness," said Syaoran looking at her.  
  
"Would you protect me from everyday harm?" asked Sakura that decided to take a break and place the paper down by a small table that was by her side.  
  
"I'll protect you from all harm around you and have you in my arms too protect you," said Syaoran.  
  
"Now, Syaoran with those words I see how every girls in school drool over you," said Sakura standing up and stretching.  
  
"Well, I don't see you drooling over me Sakura," said Syaoran making Sakura blush.  
  
"Let's take a break Syaoran, do you want some lemonade?" asked Sakura looking at Syaoran that nodded his head.  
  
"Sure why not," said Syaoran following Sakura into the kitchen.  
  
"Sakura do you like begging alone all by yourself in the house. When your father and brother are working?" asked Syaoran as he looked at Sakura who was taking out the lemonade out of the refrigerator.  
  
"No I don't like being alone, but I guess as the years pass by you get used to it," said Sakura looking at him.  
  
"I know what you mean...," said Syaoran as he remember what he felt when his father passed away.  
  
"I guess that me and you feel the same way sometimes because you lost your father and I lost my mother," said Sakura as she filled up two cups with lemonade.  
  
"Yes, and we have almost known eacthother all our life's," said Sakura looking at Syaoran that smiled. She noticed that he didn't smile a lot in school but around Tomoyo and especially her. He smiled a lot and was happy rather than being grumpy.  
  
"Since kids, huh," said Syaoran as he took the cup that Sakura give him.  
  
"Yes, and I hope Syaoran that we still remain friends when this year is over with," said Sakura looking at him.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura we will be friends forever," said Syaoran with a smile.  
  
'I would never leave you' thought Syaoran as he smiled quietly.  
  
"Yeah! forever," said Sakura wishing that they were something more than just friends.  
  
"Wow! This lemonade taste great!" exclaimed Syaoran looking at Sakura.  
  
"Do you really think so?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Yes, it's great who said other wise?" asked Syaoran wondering why she was asking.  
  
"My brother," said Sakura making a grumpy face.  
  
"Well, you know your brother he is a very overprotective brother," joked Syaoran winking at Sakura that blushed.  
  
"Yeah! I know he walks me to school and gives every boy dead glances to stay away from me," said Sakura with a smile remembering all the guys' faces when they see her brother.  
  
"Well, Let's get back we only have seven more left and then were all done," said Sakura as she the cleaned up.  
  
"Need some help?" asked Syaoran looking at her.  
  
"Sure but it not much," said Sakura as she then took his cup when he did making their hands come in contact. Both looked at eacthother faces as they looked deeper into eacthother eyes.....  
  
To be continued  
  
So, there the next chapter! Be sure to let me know what you think. - -  
  
Next Time  
  
Rushi Star


	3. True Love since Childhood

_**21 Questions To My Love**  
Chapter 3_

_By Rushi Star_  
  
So this is the third chapter for this love story. Thank you to all the people that review it!! Sad to say but this is the last chapter for this short love story.  
  
I don't own Cardcaptores!!  
  
Enjoy this chapter and remember to review!!

  
  
Both Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other's eyes not wanting to break the spell in which they were in at the moment. Both feeling the same emotions running though their whole bodies making them feel like they were flying in midair.  
  
"Sakura..." whispered Syaoran as he couldn't help it anymore and then both their lips make contact. At first they were unsure of what to do but when their lips started moving both sharing the same feelings. They never thought this feeling would ever exits in their life. Both had their eyes close and both just letting their emotions guide them.  
  
After a few seconds both stop and pulled away. They had just shared a moment that both of them would never forget in their entire lifetime. Sakura looked at Syaoran's amber eyes that were filled with love. Syaoran looked into Sakura's emerald eyes that were filled with love and complete adoration.  
  
"I'm sorry for that...I...I," said Sakura looking away as she now knew what had happened between them.  
  
"No, It's my fault that we kiss," said Syaoran looking at her.  
  
"To be serious I wanted that kiss, Syaoran. I can't fight it no longer, ever since we were kids I always been in love with you. I understand if you don't feel the same way," said Sakura getting up and looking away. She had just said her true feeling to Syaoran the person that she loves and now she fears that he didn't feel the same way.  
  
Syaoran was totally shocked that Sakura loved him. The girl of this dreams love him back. He felt happy, excited and lost. Was this the moment he had been waiting for so long? Yes, now was the moment to tell her his true feeling for her as well.  
  
"I understand what your feeling right now, Sakura. I also want to tell you something that you should have know very long ago," said Syaoran as he got up and hugged Sakura from behind.  
  
"I also love you," whispered Syaoran into her ear making Sakura's face blushed red. She couldn't believe that Syaoran love her back. Sakura quickly turns around and looked at him and gave him a hug.  
  
"I feel very happy that you feel the same way, Syaoran. But I think that we should finish the questions, what do you say?" asked Sakura looking at him with new eyes.  
  
"Let's go," said Syaoran with grin on his face as they started walking back to the living room.  
  
"Ok, now that our little romantic break is over. Let's begin the last seven question of the day," said Sakura getting the paper.  
  
"Yes, but after the questions are done I would like to say something important to you," said Syaoran which only made Sakura smile.  
  
"Will you make me smile with your own sense of charm?" asked Sakura as she read the first question.  
  
"Yes because seeing you smile is the world to me," said Syaoran.  
  
"Will you flaunt me like a rare jewel?" asked Sakura as she looked at Syaoran.  
  
"Yes, because you are one of one of kind in this world," said Syaoran.  
  
"Will you get jealous when them other fools drool?" asked Sakura knowing that this was a question that she wanted to know.  
  
"No, I wouldn't get jealous because everyone can see that your special but those fools better know that your mine and better stay back," said Syaoran making his point.  
  
Sakura felt even more protected by Syaoran and with those mighty words he was saying. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world.  
  
"Would you respect my body and mind?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I'll always respect you and give you what you want to make you happy," said Syaoran knowing that he would even give his own life for Sakura.  
  
"Would you beat the fools that cross the line?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Yes, I would because you're mine but if your not happy with me. I would let you go free just to see you smile again," said Syaoran with pain in his eyes as he imaged losing Sakura one day.  
  
"Will you be that fool that loves to make me laugh?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Yes, I'll that fool that loves to make you laugh," said Syaoran looking at Sakura.  
  
"Can you handle a woman with a lot of class??" aid Sakura stopping and looked at Syaoran.  
  
"Yes, I can handle you because I known you since kids and you're my right class," said Syaoran as he answered the last question.  
  
Sakura knew that she was finished asking the 21 question but there was still writing left. Sakura read it and she couldn't believe that she had to say it.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura?" asked Syaoran as he looked at Sakura terrified face.  
  
"Don't think since I asked you 21 question you can ask me for some ass!!(LOL )" said Sakura making Syaoran hit the floor in shock.  
  
"I'm sorry that I said that but I had to read it and well don't take it seriously," said Sakura as she laughed at Syaoran's face reaction. ( 0 ).  
  
"Are you Ok, Syaoran?" asked Sakura as she looked at him.  
  
"I'm fine," said Syaoran as he looked at Sakura.  
  
"Finally this question thing is over. Now what was that thing you wanted to ask me?" asked Sakura that got close to Syaoran.  
  
"Well, I wanted to asked you if you, you know wanted to be my girlfriend and go out tomorrow?" asked Syaoran that blushed as he waited for Sakura's answer.  
  
"I would like to your girlfriend Li, Syaoran!!!" yelled Sakura as she hugged him making him feel happy.  
  
"I love you Sakura," whispered Syaoran as he looked into Sakura's eyes.  
  
"I love you too, Syaoran," whispered Sakura as she closed her eyes and kissed her new boyfriend.  
  
This was the beginning of a new couple that was just created. All that it needed was a few questions of love to ask. Who would have thought that it would work so perfectly?  
  
In the window in the Kinomoto house  
  
"I knew that this day would come for those two," said Tomoyo as she had her video camera on the whole thing. ( )  
  
"I cant' wait until they have children!! They will be so cut!" giggled Tomoyo as she laughed out loud.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH! HOHOHOHOHOHOOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" laughed Tomoyo making people in the close houses wounded what kind of animal it was that was making that sound.  
  
"Do you hear something, Syaoran?" asked Sakura as she pulled away.  
  
"Yes! It sounds like a weird laugh of an animal or maybe someone," said Syaoran as he listened.  
  
"Of someone you have to be joking the only person crazy enough to laugh like that is Tomoyo when she has tapped something special to her liking...," said Sakura as she then looked at the window, which was opened.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran looked at eacthother shocked faces and then their faces turned bright red.  
  
"OOOhhh! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TOMOYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Sakura and Syaoran as they ran after to her.  
  
And like I said that was the beginning of the newly made girlfriend and boyfriend..

THE END.  
  
Thank you to all of those who read this story!!  
  
Rushi Star


	4. Sequel 'Our Special Day'

**21 Questions To My Love- The Sequel**

Chap. 1 "Our Special Day"

By Rushi Star

Thank you to everyone that reviews for the very short story for "21 Questions To My Love". I know that it was very short but a very cute story from my cute imagination. I know also that I did a lot of spelling mistakes in it all that in the near future I'm hoping to correct. I at first thought that I wouldn't get any reviews but you guys prove me wrong. Thank you again to everyone that reviewed this story.

This is a sequel for "21 question To My Love". A very nice reviewer wished for me to write a sequel for this story so I am. This is going to all of my entire reviewers for this story.

I very hope that you all enjoy it and the little poem that I wrote for it. (Coming Soon!).

Two Years Later...

A girl with bright emerald eyes stood by a cherry blossom tree as she looked at the blue sky above her. She was in deep thought thinking about her life and how much it had changed over the years. She didn't expect it to turn out like this but it did and it made her feel very happy. Having a family that loved her and cared for her. A. boyfriend that loved her and respected her. She and Syaoran were the hottest couple in their senior year last year in high school. The thought of thinking about Syaoran made her remember when she asked him, one special night 21 questions.

"I seem like it was just yesterday..." whispered Sakura as she then looked at the beautiful cherry blossom tree that was right next to her. She closed her eyes and breath in the smell of cherry blossoms leaves that were falling everywhere around her.

"But today is our anniversary how could it be yesterday?" asked a voice that came from a tall young man that appeared from behind Sakura. He had amber eyes and amber hair and a muscular body. He was just perfect for Sakura Kinomoto the girl of his dream since children. Syaoran, Li was this man's name that was well known in all China for being one of the richest family in China.

"Syaoran!!!" exclaimed Sakura, as she was shocked to see him.

"Why are you surprised to see me?" asked Syaoran as he walked closer to her.

"Because your suppose to be in China with your mother aren't you?" asked Sakura that then got sight of red roses were in in his right hand.

"Yes, but today is a very important day for both of us isn't it, Cherry Blossom?" asked Syaoran as he looked into Sakura's emerald eyes.

"Yes, it is," said Sakura remembering that today was the day she asked him the 21 questions in her house two year ago.

"Here I got you these red roses for you," said Syaoran as he gave Sakura the roses he was holding in his right hand.

"Thank you, Syaoran their lovely," said Sakura as she took them.

"No I need to ask you something important tonight, Sakura but first we need to go to dinner. I hope that you don't have any plans for tonight," said Syaoran as he was hoping that she would say no.

"Uummm, well no I don't," said Sakura looking at him.

'That's perfect," said Syaoran.

"But they're a problem you're all dressed up and I'm not," said Sakura that looked at Syaoran's tuxedo.

"Not worries about that Sakura just come with me and I'll get you something to wear," said Syaoran looking at Sakura.

"I just need to call father and tell him that I wouldn't be coming for dinner," said Sakura.

"There is no need for that Sakura. Let's go get your dress," said Syaoran making Sakura confused.

'Are you sure?' asked Sakura looking at him.

"Yes I'm sure, sure," said Syaoran that smiled at Sakura. He didn't want to blow off the surprised for her.

"Ok, let's go," said Sakura as both of them started walking to his car that wasn't very far away. Sakura had a good feeling that Syaoran was hiding something from her and she wasn't sure in what to do or think about it.

At The Kinomoto House

"Father why are we doing this?" asked Tonya as he looked at his father that was getting ready to go somewhere.

"I know that its Sakura happiness is with Syaoran ever since they were children," said Fijutaka as he looked at his older son that was already married and had one grandchild on the way.

"Even if I don't want to I think that your right and that's why I'm giving Syaoran 'one' chance," said Tonya.

"Don't worry Syaoran is a very strong person and will take good care of our Sakura," said Fijutaka as he knew that Tonya cared for Sakura a lot.

"Fine, lets me call my wife so she will be ready by six," said Tonya as he pulled out his cell phone.

Li Family, China

"Mother where is little brother at?" asked one of the Li family sisters that were waiting for their younger brother.

"He's not coming," said Yelen Li as she just finished a phone call.

"What! Why NOT!!!" cried the four sisters as the other three entered the door in time to hear what their mother said.

"He had other important things to do," said Yelen as she was trying to have a serious face.

"What!! Brother can't do that.... He promised to come with Sakura," cried the four sisters.

"Yes, well I got a better idea let's go pay them a visited," said Yelen as she smiled at her four daughter that just looked at her in disbelieve faces.

"Really???" asked the four sisters, as they couldn't believe their ears.

"Yes, Come on girls we need to have something very important ready for to your brother when we arrive," said Yelen as she smiled at them.

The four sisters looked at their mother trying to get what their mother was trying to say to them. Then it hit them and they...

"NOOOOOO WAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the four Li sisters as they ran all over they room.

"I was afraid they would react like this..." whispered Yelen as she cover he ear at the intense sound that her daughters were doing at the moment.

To be continued....

What is all this commotion about??? What in the world is Syaoran, Li planning to do??? Somebody tell me before I go CRAZY!!!!!

Well, if you want to know wait for the next chapter!! And remember to review please!!

Thank you,

Rushi Star


	5. Our Special Night Part 2

**21 Questions To My Love- The Sequel**

Chapter 2- "Our Special Night Part 2".

By Rushi Star

Hi! People and thank you for reviewing the last chapters. First of all, I really want to say that I know that the whole Sakura and Syaoran thing went really fast but like I said this would be a very short love story. The poem that I said I wrote for this story wasn't the 21 questions that Sakura asked at the beginning. I also know that I should correct all the mistakes in the story and don't worry I will. Well, that's all I remember so enjoy reading this chapter.

Remember to review!!

Sakura and Syaoran

"Syaoran what are you trying to do? You're acting very weird?" said Sakura as she looked at him while he was driving in his car which was green. They were on their way to buy Sakura a dress. But that was what she wanted to know at the moment.

"Why shouldn't I be acting weird? You know that I love you with all my heart," said Syaoran as he looked at Sakura and give her a sweet smile.

"Really?" asked Sakura as she looked deeply into his amber eyes that looked at her deeply which were filled with love.

"Yes, I just want to show you how much I care for you, ok," said Syaoran trying to convince her that nothing was wrong.

"Ok, But I'm warning you if there is something else you will be sorry, my sweet little wolf," said Sakura giving him a serious face.

"Look don't worry about anything," said Syaoran hoping that she wouldn't kill him after what he was planning.

"Look there's the mall let's go," said Sakura as Syaoran turn to the direction to the mall. Acting like he wasn't even planning in going there.

At the Kinomoto Residence

"Father I called my wife we will need to pick her up," said Touya as he put away his cell phone.

"That's perfect let's go," said Fijutaka as he got his keys as Touya followed behind his father.

"I hope that 'gaki' doesn't hurt Sakura or else I'll kill him with my own two hands," thought Touya with a serious face.

"Touya hurry up doesn't worrying about your sister," said Fijutaka as he clearly saw that he was worried.

"I wasn't thinking about Sakura I was just taking a short break," said Touya as he hurried out the house. As his father only observed him and knew what was really happening and he was also worried about his daughter.

"Mother little brother will be very happy," said the four sisters as they were on their private plane and on their way to Japan.

"I'm sure he will be, my daughters," said Yelen as she was to busy making calls.

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror as she got on a light pink dress on that fit her perfectly. It was puffy and long and on the back it had straps.

"I think this is perfect," said Sakura as she made her choose.

"Sakura do you like that one," said Syaoran as he was waiting outside of the dresser waiting for her.

"Yeah! I think I'm ready," said Sakura as she started undressing and got ready to leave.

"I hope everything will be perfect tonight for Sakura," said Syaoran as he was waiting for Sakura to finish picking out her dress.

"Hey! What are you thinking about?" asked Sakura as she got out and saw Syaoran in deep thought.

"About how lucky I am to have you," said Syaoran as he looked at Sakura.

"Why, thank you and I'm also very lucky to have you, Syaoran," said Sakura as she looked at him.

"Do you like this one?" asked Syaoran as he looked at her.

"Yes, and let's go to where you want to go because, I'm getting hungry...," said Sakura as then her stomach started to make noises.

"I see your point," said Syaoran as he smiled at her and got up to pay the dress.

'He's acting weird' thought Sakura as she looked at Syaoran.

"Come on Sakura it's time to go," said Syaoran as now it was backwards now it was Sakura who was in deep thought.

"Hoe, Ok let's go," said Sakura as she hurried to catch up with Syaoran that was waiting for her at the entrance.

To be continued

Sorry that it took me this long to update. But I have been so busy with school and everything!! Well see you next time!!!! I'm sleeeppyyyy!!!

Rushi Star


	6. Our Special Night Part 3

**21 Questions To My Love- The Sequel**

Chapter 3- "Our Special Night".  
By- Rushi Star

Hello! Guys sorry that it took me at least two whole mouths to update. So, I decided to make this chapter as long as possible.

This one is for all of U all that are reading all of my stories but especially to all that are reading this story.

You guys prove me wrong; I'm so shocked in all the reviews that I got. So thank you guys this really means a lot to me. Sorry for all my mistakes that I make but as you know that I speak two languages so it hard for me. Thank you for understanding, me.

Sakura and Syaoran in the car

"So, where are we going?" asked Sakura as she was trying to stop thinking of what Syaoran was hiding from her.

"Hey! I said don't worry about as long you trust on me, you do trust me right?" asked Syaoran as he looked at her that just smiled at him.

"Can I think about that Syaoran... Come Syaoran you very well know that I trust you," said Sakura with a sweet smile.

"Hey! I was just asking and making sure of it. If I spend my whole life with you I might as well know right know," said Syaoran as he looked at Sakura.

"What ever you're just playing game with me aren't you. How about taking me to a place to eat since its getting could," said Sakura.

"Thats where we are heading too, Cherry Blossom," said Syaoran.

"Well, you sure are acting very weird if you ask me," said Sakura trying to make him say something about his seriousness.

"Nice try there but no you aren't getting anything out of me," said Syaoran knowing her to well.

"Hey! I at least I tried," said Sakura as Syaoran made a turn to this place that looked like a mansion with a huge yard. It was a huge mansion all white and huge windows.

"Wow! It's huge and beautiful," said Sakura as she admired the mansion in front of her.

"You like it, Sakura?" asked Syaoran as he looked at her in the corner of his eyes.

"Like it... I love it!!!" exclaimed Sakura as she almost jumped out of her seat.

"Well, guess what we get to have a huge dinner in there," said Syaoran as he noticed that there was some strange but familiar car parked.

"WOW!!!!! Now I'm excited!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Sakura as s, as she was happy and excited at the same time. Syaoran knew that and was feeling very happy for buying that mansion.

'This is going great but why are there cars doing here??' wondered Syaoran.

The Li sisters and Mother

"Mother everything is ready for when our brother and Sakura get here," cried the four sisters as they looked at their mother.

"It looked great girls, and thank you Mr. Kinomoto and Tonya," said Yelen Li as she looked at Sakura's dad and brother that were smiling.

"No problem," said Mr. Kinomoto and Tonya just waited for his wife to arrive.

"I'm do glad that I reach you guys in time to tell me the location of the mansion that my son bought," said Yelen as she smiled.

"Your welcome and beside it's my daughter that will be marry your son," said Mr. Kinomoto as he knew how much Sakura loved Syaoran.

"I hope so because as far as I can tell Syaoran is making this a surprise for her, right?" asked Yelen as Mr. Kinomoto that just nodded his head.

"Yes, and don't worry my daughter will be sooo happy," said Mr. Kinomoto.

"Both Sakura and Syaoran will be happy and finally maybe in the future it will have a new leader to the Li Clan," said Yelen as she was expecting a lots of children from Syaoran and Sakura.

"I'm hoping also," said Mr. Kinomoto as Tonya just gave them weird looks. Like they were just getting ready to marry and they already wanted grandchildren.

"Old people," whispered Tonya as he finally saw his wife entering the mansion.

"Good she's here," said Tonya as he walked to her,

"Why are there cars here, Syaoran?" asked Sakura as she looked at Syaoran that was observing them.

"I really don't know but don't worry I'll find out when we get in side, come on," said Syaoran as he quickly got out of the car and open the trunk and got Sakura's dress out.

"Why are you getting it out?" asked Sakura as didn't get what he was getting ready to do.

"Since we are having dinner you don't mean if I ask you to put this dress on for me, right?" asked Syaoran as he made some puppy eyes as he looked at Sakura that just smile at him.

"Well.. Ok but you sure are acting strange, mister," said Sakura as Syaoran just gave her an innocent look.

"Thank you Sakura you make me soo happy," said Syaoran as he walked to her and gave her a hug that Sakura returned with a smile.

"I love you, remember that," said Syaoran as he pulled back with a smile.

"Hey! Guess what?" said Sakura as he pulled close to him just when she was right near to his right ear she whispered...

"And you know that I love you too with all my heart, Syaoran," whispered Sakura as she smiled and then Syaoran placed the dress on top of the car and all of the sudden picked up Sakura around her waist hugging her tight.

"WOW!!!!!! Syaoran!!!!" exclaimed Sakura as he pulled her up just enough to give her a passionate kiss on the lips that she returned with all of her love.

"I'll do anything for you, Cherry blossom," said Syaoran between the kiss making Sakura feel the luckiest girl in the world at the moment.

"I'll die for you my Little Wolf," said Sakura as she hugged him to her.

After a moment Syaoran placed her down and picked up the dress and grabbed Sakura's hand and both started walking to the entrance of the mansion that was completely dark. There were to huge doors with glass windows around it.

"I can believe I'm going to have dinner in a beautiful place like this," said Sakura as Syaoran tighten his hold on Sakura's hand.

"Hey! As long as you're happy I'm happy," said Syaoran looking into her emerald eyes that looked at him with pure love.

"Me too," said Sakura as all of a sudden the door opened by it's self.

"What as that?" asked Sakura as she was freaked out.

"I don't know lets go in and don't worry I'll protect you with my life," said Syaoran that meant every words her said as Sakura held on to his arms tighter.

"Surprise!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sakura and Syaoran WELCOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was heard as all of a sudden all the lights of the mansion were turned on.

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" yelled Sakura as she jumped on to Syaoran's arms, as they looked at all the familiar faces and some strange faces.....

To be continued...

Thank you for reading this chapter and sure hope you like it!!! Be sure to tell what you think about it in your review Guys!!

Still Next Time!!!

Rushi Star


	7. Sorry Note!

Sorry but I'm working on this new stories and hope that you guys will understand. And talking about this story well I'm working on its last chapter. Which I promise you will enjoy a lot!!  
  
Until then sorry and well hopefully this weekend!! It will be posted up so stay tune!!  
  
Rushi Star 


	8. You and Me Forever as One

**21 Questions To My Love- The Sequel**

Chap.4- "You and Me Forever as One"

By Rushi Star

A/N- Hi! Here the final chapter for this short romance story sorry it took me a long time.

Thankyou to everyone that reviewed this story and stick around for new stories from me.

Last chapter…

"What as that?" asked Sakura as she was freaked out.

"I don't know lets go in and don't worry I'll protect you with my life," said Syaoran that meant every words her said as Sakura held on to his arms tighter.

"Surprise!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sakura and Syaoran WELCOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was heard as all of a sudden all the lights of the mansion were turned on.

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" yelled Sakura as she jumped on to Syaoran's arms, as they looked at all the familiar faces and some strange faces.....

Well let's move on…

Then silence came over the group as everyone was looking at one another. Sakura and Syaoran in complete shock but a certain pair of serious but warm eyes got Syaoran's attention.

"Mother…and sisters" said Syaoran as he slowly placed Sakura down and looked over his mother.

"Well hello Syaoran," said Yelen as she got a good view of her son. He sure did grow up to be a handsome young man with a very attractive body. But he still had that messy hair and amber eyes but they seem to be happier with Sakura around him.

"Hello Mother it nice to see you," said Syaoran as he quietly walked over to his mother and gave her a warm hug. Sakura and the rest of the group just observe the moment because it was sweet and something that Syaoran will forever remember.

Sakura totally felt happy for Syaoran for he had certainly a long time without seeing his mother and sisters that were all near crying.

"Our Syaoran is all grown up and has a girlfriend!" said the four sisters as they whipped away their tears and looked at Sakura.

"Wow! Mother sees is more beautiful in person than in pictures!" exclaimed one of the sister as they made Sakura blush.

"Yes, she is beautiful Syaoran," said Yelen making Sakura even redder.

"Why…thank you Mrs. Li" said Sakura looking at her.

"Dear child, you can call Yelen if you wish," said Sakura that nodded her head and then looked at her family that was smiling.

"Mother, what are you doing here if you don't mind me asking?" asked Syaoran that looked at her.

"Syaoran we came here for you know what…"whispered Yelen into Syaoran's ear making him nods his head.

"Thankyou, mother and for bringing my sister too," said Syaoran and in that moment all four sister went up to him and started hugging him tightly.

"Hold you horses there girls!!" exclaimed Syaoran not feeling his body because of the tight hugs.

Sakura felt so glad for Syaoran and for seeing his family. They really are nicer than was she though because Syaoran had showed her some family picture and no one smile in them.

"Me. Li dinner will be ready in a few moments," said an elderly man that bowed and then looked at Syaoran that nodded his head.

"Thankyou Mr. Turner" said Syaoran.

"IF everyone please follow Mr. Turner he will tell you where you will sit, please" said Syaoran as his four sisters slowly let go of him and followed Mr. Turner along with the rest of the family.

"Syaoran, I think you were surprised as much as I was. Did you or not plan this?" asked Sakura that just stood there looking at Syaoran.

"Come here," whispered Syaoran that smile ever so sweetly to her as she slowly walked to him. Syaoran took her hand and took her to the garden of the mansion.

"Well, Sakura you know that I love you right?" Asked Syaoran as he slowly placed his forehead on top of her and looked deeply into her eyes that looked at him with love.

"I love you, my little wolf," whispered Sakura as she slowly lead forward for a kiss.

Syaoran felt as if he could just take her and do whatever you want because she was his and only his forever. Then slowly Syaoran broke the kiss and looked at her.

"This is why I bought you this huge mansion and I want to ask you if you would…Marry me?" asked Syaoran as he slowly kneeled with on foot and took out a small box and opened it and slowly revealed a golden ring with a huge pink stone .

Sakura looked at him with complete shock and started to cry slowly.

"Yes, YES! I will marry you Syaoran!" exclaimed Sakura as she gave him a big hug.

Syaoran knew this was it they would belong to one another forever in 2 weeks. They would be very happy together and would have lot of children.

"You are my star that came from the heavens and showed me how to love and love was the thing that I feared for the longest time but you showed me the opposite thing, that why I love you!" said Syaoran as he hugged her.

"I love you too, and you also showed me to always have hope and look at things like never before. Remember when I asked you those silly 21 question all because of Tomoyo?" asked Sakura which made Syaoran nod his head, who could he forget.

"It was all because of Tomoyo and Eriol huh…and it wasn't for them I wouldn't have ever confessed my love for you," said Syaoran smiling

"I know, well let go our family is going to wonder what is wrong with us," said Sakura as she started walking. Then Syaoran took her and carried her in as she laughed from all the emotion she was feeling inside.

"Well, that did it that was all I need to finally complete my movie!" whispered a voice that belong no other but Tomoyo that had a video camera on her hand and with Eriol by her side.

"Wow, my cute little descendent finally confessed marriage to Sakura. It was about time," said Eriol looking at Tomoyo that nodded her head and felt sooo happy for her friend.

"HAHAHA! Wait until they see it," said Tomoyo imagining their shocked faces.

"Well, Tomoyo I got something to say to you too," said Eriol as she took Tomoyo's hands look deep into her eyes.

"Will you marry me?" asked Eriol as he felt his heartbeat going faster than ever.

Tomoyo looked at him in complete shocked and smiled and quickly kissed him passionately.

"I take that as a 'Yes!"" though Eriol as he kissed her too and smiled….

THE END ……………..

So, this is the end of this story hope you like it and thank you once again to all the people that reviewed this story.

Rushi STAR!


End file.
